


HOT CHOCOLATE (Better Half: Part 1 – Side Story)

by charito_ (ChickenNoodles)



Series: Series of TWICE One Shot Stories (Compilation) [4]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Gay Panic, I Wrote This While Laughing, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sana sends Tzuyu a thirst trap, Tzuyu works with Elkie, Tzuyu works with Shuhua, chou tzuyu - Freeform, minatozaki sana - Freeform, satzu - Freeform, the thirst trap worked, thirst trap, this is a side story, tzuyu in a gay mess, tzuyu is whipped okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenNoodles/pseuds/charito_
Summary: "Are you fucking kidding me?" She whispers to herself. Her breath rigged for a moment, she's trying to compose herself, preventing herself from panicking, from gay panicking.It was a thirst trap. Sana sent her a fucking thirst trap.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Series: Series of TWICE One Shot Stories (Compilation) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091519
Kudos: 23





	HOT CHOCOLATE (Better Half: Part 1 – Side Story)

**Author's Note:**

> SaTzu One Shot AU
> 
> \------
> 
> So this is what happened after Sana sent Tzuyu a thirst trap, and how Tzuyu reacted.
> 
> BETTER HALF: PART 1 - SIDE STORY
> 
> Read BETTER HALF: Part 1 to understand the context of HOT CHOCOLATE (Link to BETTER HALF: Part 1: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547763)

It was another normal day for Tzuyu as she prepares herself for work. Nothing really new, honestly, but she never gets tired of seeing her girlfriend on the kitchen preparing their meals to start off the day.

Tzuyu works at a dog café near their apartment. She works for eight hours a day at the café surrounded by different kinds of dogs and the customer's dogs, too. She's a barista and the same time she's taking care of the dogs if the café is not full of people.

"Babe, I'll be off to work now!" Tzuyu says and puts on her knitted scarf around her neck that Sana made for the winter season. Winter had already began and the snow had been creating such majestic sceneries around the city, turning the gray pavements into white as the snow slowly covers them.

"Tzuyu, wait!" Sana exclaimed. The door was half opened when Tzuyu stopped from her tracks and turned around, only to see Sana jogging towards her. She was holding a flask, she was still on her apron though. Tzuyu thought that Sana made it in a rush and wasn't able to remove her apron.

"The weather's kind of colder than usual, take this with you, love." Sana said and handed over the flask to the taller girl.

Tzuyu smiled. A warm smile. She was curious about its contents and was about to open it when Sana stopped her, saying it would be best to open it on her break later this morning at work. Tzuyu obliged and put the flask on her bag.

Before leaving, Tzuyu planted a soft kiss on her girlfriend's forehead and said, "I'll see you later." Sana smiled in return and mouthed 'I love you' which made the younger to blush intensely.

As the punctual person that she is, she holds the keys of the café and she usually is in charge of opening the café. Tzuyu has been working in the café for almost two years already and her daily routine on the café is just like drinking a glass of water. After she's done with the usual morning routine in the café, it’s time to feed the dogs and let them roam around the place. It was noisy, of course they're dogs, but being surrounded by dogs makes her happy and it makes her feel safe.

Moments later, the bell from the door of the café rang, indicating that someone entered the café. "Morning, Tzu." The voice said and Tzuyu doesn't need to turn around to look who it was, she know that voice very well.

"Morning, Elkie unnie." Tzuyu greeted. It was a great opportunity for Tzuyu to work alongside with her friends back when they were still idols. She felt comfortable around them which makes the work environment better. Shuhua also works with them, she usually handles the people at the counter and shifts with the other staff on the kitchen in the afternoon.

The first hour in the café isn't always that busy, since the day had just barely started. Tzuyu would often play with the dogs in the café, and sometimes clean their stools when they accidentally poop on the floor.

Customers come and go with their pets or plays with the dogs right after 9:00 AM, and it’s just gets busier and tiring as the day passes by. But for Tzuyu? Her day gets even better whenever Sana would send her cute pictures and motivating messages during her breaks.

The flask that Sana gave her contained hot chocolate, to warm up oneself because of the cold weather. Tzuyu loves how Sana prepares things that she does not really need, and it surprises her because it varies from snacks to beverages.

The tall girl was excited and expecting the same cute pictures or motivating messages her girlfriend would usually send, wondering what would it be. But due to her surprise, she almost spits the hot chocolate over the floor, not because it’s hot, but it’s because of what Sana sent her.

It wasn't a cute picture nor a motivating message. It was _far_ from usual.

"Yah!" Shuhua was surprised that Tzuyu suddenly coughed the hot chocolate, almost gasping for air. "Are you alright, unnie?"

Still coughing, Tzuyu just nodded furiously and gave a thumbs up to Shuhua. Tzuyu hopes that Shuhua won't ask what she saw on her phone.

Sana sent a photo, but it's not a cute one, it’s not those pictures she would send with cute cat ears filters.

No. It wasn't.

It was something Tzuyu wasn't expecting.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She whispers to herself. Her breath rigged for a moment, she's trying to compose herself, preventing herself from panicking, from _gay_ panicking.

It was a thirst trap. Sana sent her a fucking thirst trap. Tzuyu received a picture of Sana doing a thirst trap, and doing it out of nowhere! And she's on her break!

Sana was sitting on their bed, and at the foot of the bed stands a mirror. She took a mirror selfie, wearing one of Tzuyu's sweater—which is too big for Sana. She was leaning a little to her left and a little forward which made the sweater to slide down past her left shoulder, which almost revealed her breast. And who in their right mind would wear shorts in this cold fucking weather, which revealed _too_ much of her long, smooth, white legs.

After the photo was sent, it was followed by a short message.

 ** _Sana: Did you like the hot choco?_** ❤

Tzuyu gulped.

Tzuyu swallowed hard, not the hot chocolate, but the invisible lump on her throat or whatever it is that made her swallow hard unconsciously.

Tzuyu was about to type her reply when her phone chimed again. It was another message from Sana, but instead of a picture or a message, it was a video.

 _Fuck. Get your shit together._ Tzuyu scolded herself as she tried to play the video, pressing play with almost trembling fingers.

When the video played, Tzuyu saw how Sana removed her hair that draped on her left shoulder, revealing the same image from the photo she saw earlier. Sana ran her fingers slowly on her exposed shoulder up to her neck and down to her collarbones. Tzuyu saw how her girlfriend bit her lower lip, sexily, and then swallows hard after. Before the video ends, Tzuyu saw a different smile from Sana, and she knew, it was done purposely to seduce her.

Tzuyu would be lying if she'll admit she's not panicking at all. She is. She clearly is. Blood rushed quickly to her cheeks and beads of sweat begins to form on her forehead. Then her phone chimed again for the third time.

 ** _Sana: Enjoy at work! I'll see you later, love! I miss you_** ❤

"Unnie, are you sure you're fine?" Shuhua asks again, startling the gay mess in her. Shuhua's expression shifts quickly from worry to wonder, because her unnie looked like a cat startled from a cucumber.

"Y-Yeah, I'm f-fine." Tzuyu replies and lowers her head quickly to hide her intense blushing. Instead of sending a reply, she left Sana on read and shoved her phone back to her pocket, drinking the hot chocolate in one go, closes the flask and resumes to her work immediately even if her break's not over yet.

For the rest of the day, Tzuyu wasn't able to concentrate properly as the photo and video that her girlfriend sent her kept replaying on her mind like a broken vinyl record. Elkie and Shuhua would often catch her shaking her head vigorously and cursing under her breath.

Meanwhile back at home, after Sana sent the photo and video, she giggled quite loudly and felt a gush of excitement through her body.

"I know how whipped you are, Chewy." Sana whispers to herself and smirks knowing that the thirst trap was a success.

Looks like Tzuyu would be pretty _busy_ until past midnight.

**Author's Note:**

> I've prepared an R18 of this miniverse. I'm still deciding on whether to post it here separately from the series or not or just post it on Wattpad. Idk, help me decide.
> 
> \------
> 
> ~ All the love from Doc and Charito! Follow us on our writing acc: @DocCharitofics on twitter!
> 
> Follow me on my stantwt/kpoptwt: @potatowsupreme
> 
> Link to my other KPOP works and fanfics: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenNoodles/pseuds/charito_/works
> 
> ~ 안녕, 감사합니다 annyeong, gamsahabnida


End file.
